Regia Luna Castle
The Regia Luna Castle is the main base of operations for the Regia Luna Guild, which is a severely large expanse of land concealed deep within a forest of Seven. History All that was known about the history is that this was the battle grounds of a trial a few years back and during the dark ages was the guild for all of the guild members who fought monsters made by Zeref. Localization Situated in the country of Seven outside of the Magic Capital, concealed in one of the largest forests in the world. This castle is hidden in an extremely large forest and is rarely seen by travellers. For travel inbetween the town and the castle since they are kept a secret they have underground tunnels fashioned below the sewers, in where they funnel pure water to and from purification plants to the homes. Design Exterior Design The Regia Luna Castle is a multiple-story, multiple-building castlegrounds in which only twenty members of the guild reside due to being the top twenty members of the guild. Around the elegant castle there are immensely large gardens in which are most used by the members during the day. There are seven buildings in total with multiple different stories in each building in which is held many different things. Each team has their own story in which they store items from jobs, joint rewards and also can go to hang out. In the main building there is a dining hall, bar, library, data management center, job request board and also near all of the bedrooms for the members that reside in the castlegrounds. It is shown to share architecture with the castles of Europe, but is mainly themed around Italian Architecture involving pillars and beautiful artwork. Interior Design First Floor The first floor is where the extremely large request board is located and also one of the several bars in the castle. At the far back the request board is stationed, tacked with hundreds of requests in which are taken daily, some days not having any more requests than ten. The bar is loacated to the right against the wall, facing a performance stage on the left. Through a door on the right there is the large banquet/dining hall, and through a door on the left is a hidden staircase leading up to the second floor made of marble lined with beautiful iron statues. Second Floor The second floor is where the large library is located. This library is large enough to rival every other magical library in the world in which they contain higher strengths to elemental magics and also record magical history through hundreds of journals made by previous members, the most prominent being the librarian, Aster's journals. The librarian Aster resides here and is always ready to gossip with the people in the library and always willing to aide them in requests and learning new things. Third Floor and Up These floors contain multiple chambers of the members, secret passages and team hideouts. None have travelled through all of the passages except for the Guild Master Noire la Blanche. Secret Passages Each team has a seperate passage to their hideouts, and also there are secret passages to hidden chambers all throughout the building. The Guild Master is known to be the one who knows all of them, and the Nova Goddesses then knowing the second most. Category:Regia Luna